


Chicken Soup for the Rebelcaptain Soul

by SleepyKalena



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (will be listed on a per-chapter basis), Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Various AUs, Various Ratings, Various Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: A series of 5 sentence prompts as requested by the lovelies on Tumblr!**Various AUs, various ratings, various tags- please read the chapter descriptions before proceeding!





	1. A Flag at Half-Mast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [guineapiggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie), who sent in the prompt: "Come back to me."// "Let's go home." (one or the other or both if you want)
> 
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** MASSIVE ANGST, Character Death, **DangerousLee Rough Terrain**  
>  **Comments:** I’ll be using an in-universe AU fic that I have planned for [Kobo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo). Not yet written but the story’s all there. DangerousLee Rough Terrain ahead, so you’ve been warned!  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171138352443/come-back-to-me-lets-go-home-one-or-the)_**

It didn’t matter how many times she sought out the Force in some type of prayer, or how many times she tried to find loopholes in the news, or even how many times Bodhi tried to pry the contraband bottle of rum out of her hands, it didn’t change the fact that Cassian was gone. Still, she continued to do something, anything, everything in her powers and abilities to deny the news Draven and Leia had to convey to the Rogue One crew.

She’d taken to wearing his parka everyday since, a flag upon her back to show that he still lived on in spirit, but if you asked her in the quiet hours of the night when she was alone in her- no, their- private quarters, perhaps you could hear her admit the truth: she wore it because she wasn’t ready to let go.

K2 had decided to task himself with standing guard outside of Jyn and Cassian’s quarters every night, and accompanied Jyn on each mission whether or not he was given clearance for it.

It was the least he could do to give Jyn the space to mourn every time she went to bed, but it was hard even for a security protocol droid such as himself to rigidly stand watch while he could hear her clearly from the other side of the door, racked with tears, whimpering into that worn and torn parka, “Come back to me, please come back to me.”


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [swdsnygeek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/swdsnygeek/pseuds/swdsnygeek), who sent in the prompt: "wait, you did what?"
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Humor, Meme-rrific, Text Messaging, Modern AU  
>  **Comments:** Taking this from the "[Jyn's Shot](http://archiveofourown.org/series/921537)" verse (aka: Tequila-verse), in which there’s yet another unreleased fic to serve as a sequel to [Tequila-Fueled Takedown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12380925). It’s in the works, but here it is!  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171143880064/wait-you-did-what)_**

I got an Instagram account <

**_> Wait you did what?_ **

I found a way to dab on them haters Cassian! <

**_> For the love of God, Jyn please stop memeing, we know that’s not your thing._ **

It’s not my fault people want me to keep rapping, apparently they think I’m like Eminem or something, so if I’m gonna go viral, may as well ride out my 15 minutes as hard as possible <


	3. Yes, I'll Have Fries With That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Supremequeenofthenerds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Supremequeenofthenerds), who sent: You wanted a prompt well here it is. Rebelcaptain prompt: neighbors AU. "I locked myself out of my apartment, can I climb out of hour window and onto my balcony?" :D
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Humor, Modern AU, Neighbors AU  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171149016497/you-wanted-a-prompt-well-here-it-is)_**

Clutching her greasy burger take-out, Jyn rapped on her neighbor’s door and hoped that there wasn’t some sort of creeper on the other side. She’d never actually seen her upstairs neighbor before, but she also hadn’t heard much from them apart from the occasional clattering of dishes and the opening and shutting of their windows and doors.

She was so nervous about who she might be forced to interact with that it was all a blur to her when the door opened and the words just tumbled out on their own in a single breath: “Hi, could you please do me this favor, I’ve had a really long day and life is really crappy right now and I’m starving and damn near close to fainting but I locked myself out of my apartment, can I climb out of your window and onto my balcony?”

If that jumble of words wasn’t enough to take her breath away, the dark chocolate stare of the incredibly handsome man, with tousled dark hair and a scruffy beard, definitely did the trick.

He stared at her with tired eyes for good minute, eyeing her up and down, and Jyn braced herself to have the door slammed shut in front of her face when he, in a surprising turn of events, took the bag of food out of her hands, munched on a few of her fries instead, and said, “Only if you share some of this with me first.”


	4. Another Kind of Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [mariganath](https://mariganath.tumblr.com/), who sent in the prompt: "I promise, it's just this once."
> 
> **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, In-Universe, Hoth  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171152553487/i-promise-its-just-this-once)_**

“I promise, it’s just this once,” Jyn pleaded with Cassian, her eyes sparkling with hope.

It wasn’t the same type of hope that rebellions were built on, as Cassian had once told her, but he supposed that this was a type of rebellion in its own way.

He shuddered to think about the freezing weather outside of Hoth, and his hands balled into fists as he mulled over Jyn’s request. It seemed innocent enough; the sun was still out, and as long as they didn’t stray too far from base, a little fun wouldn’t hurt (if anything, they desperately needed it).

As Cassian nodded, he looked at her with desire in his eyes and a sparkle of his own as he said with a rather straight face, “Alright- we can have a snowball fight, but don’t expect to beat me.”


	5. USB: Unexpected Sexual Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [gloriouswhisperstyphoon](https://gloriouswhisperstyphoon.tumblr.com/), who sent: Here's a prompt for you friend: I was supposed to give you my USB for an assignment, but I gave you the wrong one. OH SHIT O SHIT.
> 
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Humor, Cassian is so embarrassed he has an out-of-body experience, toe-ing the line of NSFW (but still mostly safe for work), College AU, Modern AU  
>  **Comments:** If I had a penny for every story I've heard of someone accidentally accessing porn while at school, I'd be so rich I could retire early and just write fanfiction day in and day out. I'd be _that_ rich, y'all.  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171172402608/heres-a-prompt-for-you-friend-i-was-supposed-to)_**

Cassian ran as fast as he could to Jyn’s dorm, arms flailing, legs moving faster than his mind could dictate, and nearly slammed into her door as he tried to knock on it.

Jyn was in, luckily, but his face reddened when the door opened to reveal Jyn standing cautiously with a look on her face that could only mean one thing: she opened up the USB drive he lent her.

“So I couldn’t find any of the materials you offered me for our term paper,” she said slowly but quietly, and Cassian wanted to drop dead right then and there as she finished her statement, “but I  _ **did**_  learn that you’re into petite, green-eyed brunettes, so I guess I learned  _something_ , even if it was from your…spank bank.”

Cassian felt his soul leave his body, having died out of sheer embarrassment as he stayed rooted to the floor beneath him, gaping at Jyn and grasping desperately at some semblance of an apology but all that came out was, “I’m so sorry, Jyn, I should’ve checked the thumb drives before handing it off to you, and it’s not like I see you in that way or anything, but-”

Her voice rang sweetly in his ears and trickled down to his core like honey as she cut him off and said, “If you want, you could try all those things on me,” before reaching out hesitantly to tug at the hem of his shirt with expectant eyes.


	6. The Perks of Hyperspace Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [TinCanTelephone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone), who sent: Rebelcaptain prompt! how's about something featuring chilly Cassian <3 (b/c I've had a shite week and it's only wednesday and I need this). 
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Cassian and the many many jackets, Cuddling, Stripping down for warmth  
>  **Comments:** Aww, I’m sorry TCT :( Hopefully this cheers you up  <3  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171176502472/rebelcaptain-prompt-hows-about-something)_**

Jyn knew that hyperspace was excruciating for Cassian- he’d complained so much during their missions together that she could mime it out with complete accuracy, word for word, which amused K2 and Bodhi to no end but still made Cassian a bit bitter.

Today, however, he was exceptionally cold, and as he sat on the bunk and leaned against the wall, he was curled up into a tight ball, shivering under the four layers of clothing in hopes that he would eventually warm up. Even Jyn had to admit it was more than a bit chilly, and they still had several standard hours until they reached their destination.

She then decided to comfort him in the best way she knew how: she stood in front of Cassian in the privacy of their bunk and stripped her outer layers off, one by one, slowly and with a soft smile, before opening up his parka, vest, and jacket to sit on his lap and curl up underneath it all.

As Cassian closed his outer layers around her, he felt her warmth spreading through his center, and he sighed contentedly at the thought that perhaps hyperspace travel wasn’t so bad after all.


	7. Light It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [DeadpanPrincess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpanPrincess/pseuds/DeadpanPrincess), who sent in the prompt: "Madam Secretary, your husband is on the line"
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Undercover Spy Babes  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171181726721/madam-secretary-your-husband-is-on-the-line)_**

“Madam Secretary, your husband is on the line.”

There was no husband, but it was part of Jyn’s cover as outlined in her dossier (not that her assistant would ever know).

She nodded curtly at the assistant, who then rigidly saluted before turning on her heels to leave Jyn again to her privacy.

Her crisp, grey uniform remained clean and wrinkle-free as she stood up and used her manicured, nude-painted, polished fingers to pick up the phone.

It certainly wasn’t her husband, but Cassian was as close as one could get as he said the coded signal she’d been waiting all week to hear: “Light it up.”


	8. A Mistake of Explosive Proportions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [skitzofreak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak), who sent: A prompt for you: "When the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is not our friend."
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Humor, Hints of competency kink, Don't ever fuck with Jyn Erso, You WILL pay  
>  **Comments:** This one was fuuuuuuuuun  <3  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171201963045/a-prompt-for-you-when-the-pin-is-pulled-mr)_**

His biggest mistake- aside from letting himself get tied down to a chair in one of  _ **his own**_  prison cells- was thinking that he could get his way from threatening and intimidating the tiny woman standing front of him, who was now toying with a grenade stolen from one of his own ‘Troopers, a mischievous grin on her face.

The grin only widened as she said, “When the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is not our friend. But if you don’t start playing nice, he’ll become our  _best friend_  just as quickly as he becomes your worst enemy.”

Surely, she must be exaggerating- there was no way she’d be crazy enough to do something so extreme.

He looked desperately at the scruffy-bearded rebel scum standing casually behind her, hoping for some sort of sign to indicate that she would do no such thing, but his stomach fell when he realized that the man was staring at her with a hint of pride (and, was that love?) under his stony-neutral expression. 


	9. What's New Kaytwo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [aheartisaheavy-burden](http://aheartisaheavy-burden.tumblr.com/), who sent in the prompt: “Since when do we have a cat” roommate au if you want!
> 
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Humor, Roommates AU, Text Messaging, Language, NSFW-ish  
>  **Comments:** Inspired by [jenniferjun1per](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per)’s [A Little Roommance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12219207/chapters/27755334)! **(which is NSFW, but the prompt itself is only NSFW-ish)**  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171205109517/since-when-do-we-have-a-cat-roommate-au-if-you)_**

Say hi to our cat: KayTwo **[MMS image of a black cat sitting on Cassian’s lap]** <

_> Since when do we have a cat? And wtf, u’re so lazy, ur previous cat’s name was Kay._

Since an hour ago, he was too cute and I couldn’t resist adopting him, he’s so fun to play with! <

_> …alright, FINE, we can keep him, but just because you have a new pussy to play with doesn’t mean you have to stop playing with mine ;( _


	10. The Gorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [imsfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire), who sent: Following up on our discussion, have a prompt for your 5 sentences: Gorse (a lovely but very prickly bush that flowers almost year-round); in the boba-tea shop AU?
> 
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** Boba Shop AU, Modern AU, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Cassian is stuck in a self-inflicted conflict of interest  
>  **Comments:** Thanks for this, ims! All the hugs in the world for your encouragement (and flower facts!)
> 
> For reference: There’s an old saying that “when gorse is out of bloom, kissing is out of season".  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171208377312/following-up-on-our-discussion-have-a-prompt-for)_**

“They used to call me ‘The Gorse’ in school because, to them, it didn’t matter how pretty they thought of me, I was still really prickly,” Jyn said of her own terrible nicknames from her younger years, “and if I happened to be in a real foul mood, couples wouldn’t dare kiss in front of me because I’d be so bitter about being surrounded by lovey-dovey couples.”

Cassian then remembered his own loneliness and how much he missed kisses- not with Jyn, of course.  _No way_  is he into her like that; she’s his employee and is so much trouble that it’s not even worth it (but  _ **man**_ , her lips today were a lovely shade of pink he never realized he liked)…

As Jyn paused her story to drink from her work cup- a Blender cup with a red lid and a deep-green straw sticking out from the mouth- he forced himself to avert his gaze because her lips puckered around the straw and the lid and straw evoked a strong image of strawberries in his mind.

It took every drop of effort in his body to stop himself from thinking about how badly he’d like to bite down on her lower lip like a sweet, juicy berry and savor the taste of it on his tongue.


	11. A Sigh of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [imsfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/gifts), who, at my request, sent: Also, from that list I reblogged a little while ago, please would you try something rebelcaptain-y (to break my heart maybe?) for prompt 10? Thank you! _Prompt 10: With a soft sigh. Past exhaustion and frustration and despair, like it’s the only good thing left. Sometimes it is._
> 
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Tags:** **Canon-Compliant Ending** , Wordless displays of affection, Angst, Romance  
>  **Comments:** God that prompt is tragic af, buuuuuuuut I have like, zero regrets writing this. 
> 
> I’m turning this into a 10-sentence prompt to give it more love and attention.  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171214203533/also-from-that-list-i-reblogged-a-little-while)_**

Exhausted, beaten, and nearly broken, they sat on the idyllic shoreline of Scarif together to celebrate the fact that, against all odds, they sent the plans.

Cassian didn’t know how he found the strength to hold her hand, or even embrace her when she wordlessly asked for it, but he was comforted by the feeling that their bodies fit together so well.

(He wondered belatedly if their bodies had always meant to fit together like this.)

Jyn took in the deepest of breaths and sighed, and it was in that moment that Cassian understood her and the words she wanted to say to him but couldn’t- not even as he gathered the most modest of volunteer armies for her, not even as they managed to sneak past the shield gate, and certainly not even when she gazed up at him in the elevator with an intensity he’d never seen before.

He closed his eyes not because he wanted to deny the end that was barreling towards them, but because he wanted to to make sure the last thing he saw- her smile, her tired yet contented sigh, an unspoken declaration of affection that was so uniquely  _Jyn_ \- would burn an image in his mind more brightly than any Imperial weapon.

Jyn was relieved to know that Cassian seemed to have understood her, because one hand wrapped around her just a little more tightly, with just a bit of a squeeze, while the other climbed its way up her back, the fingers pressing in to the collar of her vest to the point where she could feel the warmth from each fingertip.

He, too, sighed in return.

She wasn’t going to close her eyes for this. She wanted to keep them open to witness the damage she was due to cause by her actions, to acknowledge the aching pain in every inch of their bodies, to see, in the blurred areas of her vision, the outline of the man who came back for her time and again, who also understood that love didn’t always have to be an outright declaration- just an exhausted sigh and an acceptance that they’re the only good things left in each other.

And as she saw the blinding light take over her vision and felt the heat of the Death Star’s destruction sear her skin, she decided that this would be enough, and became one with the Force.


	12. Which Heart is Truly Breaking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who sent: prompt: jyn already has a boyfriend.
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Drama, Fluff, Pining, Unrequited Love, **DangerousLee Rough Terrain**  
>  **Comments:** Whether you mean to say that Cassian is already Jyn’s boyfriend, or that Cassian is pining after Jyn even though she’s taken, this is such a tricky prompt :(
> 
> Luckily I already have a fic where Jyn’s taken and Cassian pines after her LMAO, so here, have a 5 sentence fic from [(Un)disclosed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12631029)’s modern/college AU
> 
> **_[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171217266758/prompt-jyn-already-has-a-boyfriend) _ **

He could see that the weight of all her burdens was dragging her down in a sea she could barely swim in, and his heart broke little by little.

Cassian skimmed through all the possible things he could do for Jyn to cheer her up, but he had no choice but to reject every single idea out of fear that Melshi, Kay, and Taidu would judge him for “making a move” on her when things were already rough between her and Hadder. The more he thought about how tone-deaf and inconsiderate Hadder had been to Jyn in the past few months, the angrier he got, and decided that perhaps Hadder didn’t deserve someone as kind and hardworking as her at all.

_It doesn’t matter what you think, Andor- she’s not **your**  girlfriend._

He noticed the tears forming in her eyes and he shifted slightly in discomfort, still unsure of what to do, but when she pressed against his side and rested her head on his shoulder, he decided that- for now, at least- a single, platonic arm around her shoulder would do.


	13. Another Kind of Organic Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [de-temps-en-tempss](https://de-temps-en-tempss.tumblr.com/), who sent: Hi!! A prompt which is actually just my life rn lol: Cassian/Jyn has four exams next week and is strESSED (and maybe needs a break)
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Comfort, Modern AU, College AU  
>  **Comments:** Christ on a stick I never had four exams in a single week PLEASE HANG IN THERE. You can do this!  <3  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171240293623/hi-a-prompt-which-is-actually-just-my-life-rn)_**

Jyn sat at the kitchen table, hands on her lap, balled into fists as she bore into the pages of her organic chemistry textbook. “O-Chem can burn in the deepest ditch of the lowest circle of hell,” she muttered acidly, and Cassian decided it was time for him to stop studying for his calculus exam and address his girlfriend across the table, who looked ready to flip the table like a Japanese arcade game. He got up and circled behind her, wrapping his arms around her chest and resting his chin on her head.

She understood what the gesture meant-  _you need to rest_ \- but she gave a resigned sigh, dropped her head, and said feebly, “Four exams next week, Cassian, but I’m so mentally exhausted, I…”

He guided her hands to flip the study notes over and shut the textbook entirely before offering, in that soothing voice he used whenever he knew she was close to breaking apart, “Why don’t we go to your favorite cafe, get your usual drink- a larger one- and cuddle on that couch you like so much over there?”


	14. The Laziest Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [jenniferjun1per](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per), who sent: So I didn't sleep well last night and today I felt like I ascended to another astral plane, so I'm wondering how a sleep-deprived Cassian would function, and how Jyn would deal with him (or vice-versa). Can be smutty or not :-)
> 
>  **Rating:** E  
>  **Tags:** Sexual Content, I guess it's PWP when you consider that this is only 5 sentences long  
>  **Comments:** So this is a bit smutty. And totally _not_ based off real-life events. Definitely not. Nope. God, who would _do_ such a thing?
> 
> It also doesn’t help that I wrote this while thinking of a particularly saucy bit of rebelcaptain fanart I saw recently.  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171244009288/so-i-didnt-sleep-well-last-night-and-today-i-felt)_**

Cassian made a career out of maintaining a neutral face at all times, but there were certain tells, certain giveaways overlooked by the untrained eye but never unnoticed by Jyn that indicated he was running on fumes and completely sleep-deprived.

Behind closed doors, however, the game changes.

“You should sleep; you have a mission in a few hours,” she wanted to tell him, but instead a soft moan sounded the dark room as Cassian, in all his tiredness, lazily ran his tongue down her neck, over her collarbone, and swirled around her right breast.

His lips closed around the nipple and he sucked on it like a delicate dessert meant to be savored slowly. Shaking his head back and forth- both in disagreement as well as for heightened effect, which caused her breath to hitch- he looked up at her with heavy-lidded eyes and insisted, “That’s what hyperspace travel is for.”


	15. Sick and Tire'd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Simishipsrebelcaptain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Simishipsrebelcaptain), who sent: Rebelcaptain 5-sentence prompt: Jyn has a cold and lost her voice and it’s driving her batshit crazy. Any AU. Aaaaaand go!! :D
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** sick!fic, snark and humor, just a tiny bit of fluff  
>  **Comments:** Advice of the day: Never fuck with Jyn Erso when she’s sick.
> 
> **_[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171247469817/rebelcaptain-5-sentence-prompt-jyn-has-a-cold-and) _ **

For all the hate Cassian reserved for the coldness of Hoth, Jyn was starting to match that hate- and even surpass it- when she caught a cold and lost her voice. It was almost embarrassing, really, for Jyn to attempt to soldier on and bark orders during training, only to see the suppressed giggles from the cadets as they lined up in front of her, waiting (and failing) to hear her dole out the next set of instructions. One particularly cheeky cadet was whispering something to his friend, and the friend’s lekku twitched as she bit back a smile.

Noticing this, Cassian brushed the back of his hand against Jyn’s now-balled-up fists, and he felt her tension slacken just a bit before turning to face the cadets and boomed across the open hall, “10 laps with a tire drag, for those of you who’ve decided not to clean their ears enough to hear Sergeant Erso properly!”

No one dared snicker at Jyn Erso during training again after she walked up to the whispering cadet with an extra tire on each arm and attached them in a train.  


	16. Something Better than Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who sent in the prompt: "I still remember the taste"
> 
>  **Rating:** E  
>  **Tags:** Pining, two sentences of Smut, NSFW, Cassian Andor: Cunnlingus Addict  
>  **Comments:** I have a feeling you’re the okonomi-anon, back for more. As such, I’ll be using the [His & Hers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/849783) universe for this one, situated somewhere between [Tension](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12422628) and [Gestures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12912480).  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171250095107/i-still-remember-the-taste)_**

“Do you ever miss that candy you liked so much, now that you’ve eaten it all?” Bodhi asked curiously in another one of their mid-flight chats, now a regular routine for him and Cassian.

Cassian’s mind wandered a bit- as Bodhi often let him do- and his mouth watered a little thinking about Jyn. He remembered how sweet her lips tasted when she first kissed him, and every kiss they shared thereafter, and the slight tang from her juices when he licked it off his fingers.

(Though, if he dared open up to anyone about it, he preferred to lap it off her folds directly, like a Core World senator’s meal, whilst being serenaded by her moans, an alluring tune he orchestrated out of her when they finally got some time alone.)

“Not at all,” he says wistfully, and as he thought fondly back to his last night with Jyn before starting this mission, a smile spread across his face before elaborating, “I still remember the taste.” 


	17. Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [700teacups](https://700teacups.tumblr.com/), who sent in the prompt: “A calculated risk is just a risk that sounds fancy.”
> 
> **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Action, Humor, Competency!  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171261650378/prompt-a-calculated-risk-is-just-a-risk-that)_**

“We should just charge through the alleyway and take them all down in one go,” Jyn whispered as she peeked out from their cramped lookout spot to eye their activity.

“No, Jyn,” Cassian rasped as he pressed his body even closer to hers to get the same view she was getting. “We need to assess what our options are, calculate the risk of each one, and only then can we-" 

Jyn ran out into the alleyway and barreled through the Stormtroopers, using the cramped space to her advantage by taking them out one by one, the others helpless and unable to shoot as she beat them to a pulp with her truncheons, then turned to face a slack-jawed Cassian with a triumphant grin. "Honestly, make all the calculations you want; a calculated risk is just a risk that sounds fancy.”


	18. Tension and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [literatiruinedme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme), who sent: hey can you do a fic for that one post I posted? you know the one
> 
>  **Rating:** E  
>  **Tags:** Fluff  & Comfort, NSFW, gfd, handjob  
>  **Comments:** Here, have some soft Cassian  
>  ** _[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171295892198/hey-can-you-do-a-fic-for-that-one-post-i-posted)_**

“I thought you said you were going to stay still,” Jyn teased, her hand hovering his hardened (and twitching) member.

“It’s so hard to,” Cassian murmured as he clenched the sheets, torn up over the fact that Jyn stopped stroking him because he swore he’d be good and not squirm. 

She shifted so that her upper body rested on his, and so much of her was on his body that she had to change the way she grasped him once she was on top.

His body was conflicted: part of him was relaxed under the weight of her body and the tenderness of her kisses, keeping him grounded, but there was a tension in his groin area, increasing and spreading out further and further the longer she stroked him.

The conflict didn’t last for much longer, fortunately, and as he spilled into her hand, he sighed with relief as a wave of comfort overtook him while her other hand gently raked against his scalp.


	19. "A Little Bit More"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [literatiruinedme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme), who sent: Could you maybe finesse something about that one story? ((you know the one))
> 
> **Rating:** M  
>  **Tags:** Humor, NSFW-ish (non-explicit sex), Modern AU, Cassian won't let Jyn live this one down  
>  **Comments:** I’m still laughing at how embarrassing it must’ve been to go through with that. I’m giving it 10 sentences for better establishment.
> 
> BTW, for anyone not familiar: [Poquito Más](https://www.poquitomas.com/)? Pretty damn good.
> 
> [also, Rachael, I tried. I know this fell a little flat from your expectations, but I'm sure you understand why :( ]
> 
> **_[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171332696544/could-you-maybe-finesse-something-about-that-one) _ **

This was the height of embarrassment for Jyn.

She was lying naked under him, their bodies still connected, his hands firmly on her hips, and he’s just  _hovered_  over her practically dying with laughter.

“Did you just-”

“Please don’t talk about it,” she groaned weakly. She would push him off of her to sulk in a corner about it if she wasn’t so weak from the orgasm that just hit her from out of left field.

Cassian had a hard time getting the words out between fits of laughter as he said, “I wasn’t even halfway through, and-”

“I don’t know what came over me, okay?!” Jyn cried, turning her now-beet-red face away from him. “I wasn’t even expecting to come like that; all I wanted to know was where we were going to eat after we were done with this.”

He planted kisses on the tip of her nose, but it still took him an incredible amount of effort to hold back the snickers. “I  _still_  can’t believe you came because I said ‘Poquito Más,’ and now  _I_  can’t believe I’ve got the ammo to tease you about it the next time you decide to poke fun at me.”


	20. Not That Big A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who sent: 5 sentence prompt-- mini cassian sickfic? // ps I love your work <3
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Sick fic  
>  **Comments:** Thank you! Such a lovely compliment to hear.  <3
> 
> I have an inkling as to who you might be, dear anon, so let me see if I can give this one the treatment you might like.
> 
> **_[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171326006318/5-sentence-prompt-mini-cassian-sickfic-ps-i) _ **

There was a throbbing in his head and a dullness in his ears as he tried to stay as stiffly courteous as possible during a debrief with Leia and Mothma. But soon after (or maybe not soon at all- it was hard to tell at this rate), his head drooped so low it hit the table, and he realized that he couldn’t stay awake and straight-faced long enough to sit through the entire meeting.

How unfair of them to send him back to his quarters for “rest”.

Even Jyn was upset with him for even trying to conduct a day of work while sick (which, for the record, he  _wasn’t-_  a stuffy nose and a pounding headache does  _not_  constitute as being sick), but as she set him down at the edge of the bunk and dragged his feet up so that he could lay down, he settled in and felt a terrible ache sinking in to all his muscles and down to the very center of his being.

Normally, he’d be on edge by now over feeling this weak and helpless, but when Jyn wrapped the blankets around him and applied some ointment to his chest, he felt the stress and anxiety drain out of him along with the congestion he  _swore_  wasn’t “that big of a deal”.


	21. The Worst Hostages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ishipallthings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings), who sent: rebelcaptain soulmate au, or meeting during a hostage situation? I can't decide, you pick :)
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Tags:** Modern AU, mild language  
>  **Comments:** I’m going with hostage situation (doesn’t seem like there’s a lot of that floating around in the RC fic world compared to soulmate AUs, so)
> 
> **_[[Tumblr Post]](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/171329104306/rebelcaptain-soulmate-au-or-meeting-during-a) _ **

Cassian would shoot himself in the foot for letting himself get caught up in a hostage situation, but the perpetrators already confiscated his gun.

“Stay put, don’t move, and nobody gets hurt!” the loud-mouthed lackey boomed as he waved his rifle around in warning while his colleagues departed to another room to steal the goods.

It didn’t stop Cassian from faking actions- stretching, yawning, cracking some of his joints- to get a quick scan of the room around him, but then he noticed a woman on the other side of the huddle observing her surroundings intently. Her eyes met his, and when it dawned on her that he was also attempting to find a way out of the situation, her eyes flicked over to the lackey before quirking her eyebrows up, and Cassian immediately understood the message:  _Wanna find a way to take this dumbass down?_

This was going to get real interesting, real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the 5 Sentence Prompt Week! Thanks again for sticking around~ 
> 
> Because some people sent in additional prompts after the cut-off date, I'll be announcing a different prompt week in the future. I haven't decided if I want to do a 250- or 500-word prompt series, or just continue with 5 Sentences. We'll see when I'm in the mood for one of these again. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](sleepykalena.tumblr.com) if you want!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to extend my utmost gratitude to every single person who submitted a prompt! I was in a huge funk that I felt like I couldn't get out of, and thanks to the outpouring of prompts, my mind has been given the exercise and refreshment it so badly needed. I can't express how happy this prompt week made me; I might do another round later down the line if I find myself in some type of mood again. <3


End file.
